


unexpected downpours

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Japan AU, M/M, Oral Sex, Outsider Perspective, Shameless Smut, Unrequited Crush, unnamed original female character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: Courage bolstered by what is surely an opportunity granted by the gods, she throws her shoulders back and starts to march towards the tall man. But she finds herself stumbling a little when Shiro jogs towards one of the pillars with a happy, “Keith! What are you doing here?”Keith?She wonders.Who is Keith?A dark haired man lightly slaps Shiro’s thigh with a red umbrella. “I thought I’d come pick you up. You forgot to take your umbrella with you. Here.”--Scene 01: An unfortunate realization that her love is unrequitedScene 02: Smut





	unexpected downpours

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this gorgeous gorgeous fanart by Mai
> 
> [RT here](https://twitter.com/vldhomecenter/status/872061036744110081) & [reblog here](https://shirosredknight.tumblr.com/post/161518704490/vldshippingcenter-japan-au-sheith-keith-always)

It’s pure coincidence that she gets off at the same stop as Shiro. Honestly! There’s a shop nearby that she wants to check to see if they’ve got a specialty item she’d had her eye on for ages.

 

While the excuse is legitimate, it is still an excuse and makes her ears burn as she navigates through the crowd, eyes sneaking peeks at the tall figure cutting its way through the crowd. She tells herself she’ll approach him once they’re at the exit. She’ll casually greet him, ask him how his day was and if he’s free for a short while to help her shop and perhaps…

 

She presses a cool hand to her cheek, willing the heat to go down as she gathers her courage. The crowd starts to thin out as they arrive at the entrance. It gives her a clear view of Shiro’s concerned look. She follows the gaze and notices that it’s raining.

 

 _I’m glad I kept my umbrella in my bag_ , she thinks to herself before inspiration strikes. She glances over at Shiro’s expression and realizes that he probably didn’t bring an umbrella with him. _What a chance_!

 

Courage bolstered by what is surely an opportunity granted by the gods, she throws her shoulders back and starts to march towards the tall man. But she finds herself stumbling a little when Shiro jogs towards one of the pillars with a happy, “Keith! What are you doing here?”

 

 _Keith_? She wonders.  _Who is Keith_?

 

A dark haired man lightly slaps Shiro’s thigh with a red umbrella. “I thought I’d come pick you up. You forgot to take your umbrella with you. Here.”

 

Oh. She recognizes this man from one of the few pictures Shiro's got on his desk. In fact, the dark-haired man wearing a black t-shirt jeans was in  _every_ picture Shiro's got in his workspace. She remembers seeing those pictures and thinking he must be a sour individual if all he does is scowl at the camera.

 

With a sheepish smile, Shiro accepts the handle. “Thank you. I was going to run home without.”

 

“That’s what I’d thought,” Keith grins, shopping bag slapping against his side as he takes a step back to give Shiro enough room to open the umbrella. 

 

She watches the conversation happen and wonders. Who is this man? How does he know Shiro? Is he really the scowling individual in the pictures Shiro's got on his desk? Are they close friends? They’d have to be given the familiarity between them. Just the way Shiro's beaming at him and the informal manner in which they're talking implies a deep camaraderie. And above all, what is this strange sense of foreboding creeping up her neck. There’s a possibility lingering at the back of her tongue that she’s not sure she wants to let out because it’ll shatter her fragile hopes.

 

Cautiously and carefully, she discreetly follows them to the station entrance, unhurriedly unfurling her umbrella as quietly as she can so that she can keep eavesdropping. Shiro’s hip bumps into Keith’s as he asks, “What’d you get?”

 

“The temperature’s going to go down some more, so I was thinking nabe.”

 

“Did you get the-“

 

Keith cuts him off with a smirk and a scoff, “Of course I did. You don’t even have to ask.”

 

With a happy sound, Shiro presses his entire side against Keith with a playful, “I love how well you know me.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Keith jokes back, not doing anything to stop Shiro from leaning on him. “Stand up straight, you’re getting rain all over your shoulder.”

 

“Yes, dear.”

 

They walk shoulder to shoulder out into the street, hands brushing with every step. She takes a couple of steps to follow but finds herself taking a turn into a smaller market when she accidentally sees Shiro’s pinkie finger hook itself into Keith’s. The way he looks at Keith while doing so and the private smile they share in the midst of the crowd turns her disappointment to envy.

 

 _Ah~ah_ , a voice laments in her head. _I guess I never had a chance in the first place_.

 

\--

 

Shiro groans in relief as he steps into their apartment, shooting the ruined umbrella in his hand a woeful look. “I didn’t think it’d be _that_ windy.”

 

Sweeping his wet hair out of his eyes, Keith eyes the umbrella as well before shrugging. “It happens.” His dark eyes turn to Shiro, eyelids lowering as he takes in the sight Shiro makes.

 

He’s drenched all the way through thanks to how they’ve had to run back to their building. A surge of heat flares up as Shiro unclasps his bag and tosses it to the side to its customary place. He’s sighing about having to buy a new umbrella and how it’s the third one they’ve ruined to date and the sheer domesticity of it makes Keith’s heart race.

 

Keith takes a step forward, hands reaching out to tug on Shiro’s tie with a rough, “We should get you out of that before you catch a cold.”

 

 And just like that Shiro quietens. He trails off mid-way through complaining about the strong winds during storm season to being hyper focused on Keith. The same storm that is raging outside is captured in the gray depths of Shiro’s eyes as he gives Keith a deliberate go over. He curls his toes into the cold floor and tries not to shiver when warm hands moves to cup his ass.

 

“You too,” Shiro replies, pulling Keith firmly against his front so that they’re crotch to crotch. He turns them again so that his back is against the wall, giving him some much-needed support. But Keith is a step ahead.

 

Uncaring of the hard floor under them, Keith drops to his knees and presses an open-mouthed kiss against the wet, cool fabric of Shiro’s pants. He sucks in some of the moisture and moans to encourage his partner. Overhead, Shiro groans his name and tries to help Keith but has his hands slapped away for the effort.

Keith pulls away to instruct Shiro, “Keep your shirt out of my way, okay?”

 

With a nod, Shiro waits for Keith to unbuckle his pants before he pulls the wet cotton out of the way. Keith’s knees go weak at the sight Shiro makes and wonders if he could make himself come in pants just by sucking Shiro off like this. His hands pull the elastic band down to let Shiro’s dick out. He’s not anywhere close to being hard but Keith like that.

 

He closes his eyes and takes the half-hard member into his mouth, sucking delicately on the tip before moving down to take a heavy sac into his mouth. Keith takes a deep breath of Shiro’s smell, nosing into the wiry hair before pulling away with a smack. Holding the hardening member in one hand, Keith licks his way back up.

 

He’s fairly preoccupied with enjoying the sensation of Shiro’s dick hardening against his tongue that Keith almost misses the sharp sound of a picture being taken. With his lips still wrapped around Shiro’s dick, Keith’s eyes slide up and stare straight into Shiro’s phone camera.

 

“That’s it,” Shiro praises breathlessly, fingers curled into a tight fist against his stomach. “You look so beautiful Keith.”

 

Keith can’t help but preen a little at that. The prideful part of him makes him pull away and pull his dark t-shirt off. It hits the wall with a wet smack that makes Keith hope it won’t leave a stain. But the thought leaves as soon as it is born. Keith goes back to sucking Shiro’s dick.

 

He looks up every time Shiro praises him, shyly averting his eyes when it comes to be too much. But after a point, Keith forces himself to tune out what Shiro is saying and to focus just on the breathless cadence of his voice. He closes his eyes and uses every technique that he knows Shiro likes. The tone of the praise changes – it’s strained. Short. Helpless babbling that eggs Keith on more effectively than any prose.

 

His hands slide up the damp material clinging to Shiro’s thighs, moving back to squeeze his ass before urging him to throw a leg over his shoulder. Shiro follows his lead immediately, moaning as Keith’s fingers tease his hole through his underwear.

 

“K-keith!” Shiro moans, red cheek pressed against his shoulder. “I’m gonna…”

 

His answer is take all of Shiro’s length into his mouth and swallow as best as he can. Keith pulls back when he feels the member twitch, tightening his grip before roughly telling Shiro, “Do it.”

 

Shiro’s stomach dips and sends his abs into sharp relief. A harsh set of gasps tumble out past his lips as he comes in hot spurts on Keith’s tongue, lips, and cheek. Keith accepts it all and greedily presses the tip of his tongue against the crown for more. There’s a curse overhead before Shiro begs for him to stop.

 

Showing mercy, Keith pulls back. He looks into the camera and as sensuously and teasingly as possible, runs his tongue over his lips to catch as much of Shiro’s release as he can. When that’s done, he uses his thumb to wipe the sticky liquid off his check and sucks it clean.

 

“You’re such a menace,” Shiro sighs as he slides down to the floor.

 

Keith rearranges Shiro’s leg so that it’s around his waist and smirks. “You love me that way.”

 

Humming, Shiro crooks a finger, inviting Keith closer. As soon as he’s within range, Keith finds himself receiving a soft, loving kiss on his swollen lips. “I love you _every_ way.” Shiro corrects him.

 

“Would you love me even if I told you the bath isn’t ready yet?”

 

Shiro’s laugh is a gut-deep happy sound that makes Keith smile before he realizes it. “Did you come home, grab the umbrella, and run back to the station to pick me up?”

 

Only a little embarrassed, Keith buries his face against Shiro’s shoulder before mumbling, “Yeah. Didn’t want you getting wet on the way back home.”

 

“Sorry that plan didn’t work out.”

 

“’s kay,” Keith kisses the underside of Shiro’s jaw. Once. Twice. Thrice. “By the way, did you realize that one of your co-workers was right behind you?”

 

“Eh? Who was?”

 

“I don’t remember her name but I’m pretty sure I saw her during the company picnic you guys had last spring. Short, a little plump, light brown hair, pretty.”

 

Shiro’s nose scrunches as he thinks about it and it makes Keith’s heart melt. “No idea. How do you even know she’s from my company?”

 

Pins and needles begin to creep up Keith’s limbs, making him shift his weight back. He wraps his hands around Shiro’s wrists and encourages him to stand as well. “Saw her company card. It fell out of her purse when she was pulling out her umbrella.”

 

Shiro hums, moving to link their hands together even as Keith leans down to grab the bag of groceries. It’s a careless noise, vaguely curious but mostly uncaring. Keith glances back at Shiro, who is picking up Keith’s discard shirt with his toes before clutching it in his free hand.

 

“Aren’t you curious about who she was?”

 

“Not at all. In fact,” Shiro grins at him, herding him deeper into their apartment, “I’m more curious about how hard _you_ are underneath those pants.” His dick aches at the pressure it’s enduring. Keith has to bite his lip to keep from whimpering when Shiro cups him through his jeans and asks, “Can I fuck you in the bath?”

 

Keith tosses the groceries at the couch and jumps into Shiro’s arms, groaning, “ _Please_ ,” before crashing their lips into a passionate kiss. Shiro stumbles a little but quickly regains his balance before hurrying over to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> And Shiro fucked Keith _very well_ in the bath, they had a lovely soak, feasted on nabe, and had a good night's sleep in their shared futon.


End file.
